


When I Dream, Sometimes I Remember How To Fly

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream is a wish your heart makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Dream, Sometimes I Remember How To Fly

Every night since I  
Crashed into you  
I dream of flying  
Trying to recapture the feeling  
Of weightlessness  
Of soaring through the clouds  
Freedom

When I dream  
Sometimes I remember how to fly  
Searching for something  
That eludes my grasp  
Until one day  
I find it

When I awake  
And see you smile  
From the pillow beside me

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When I sleep  
I dream no more


End file.
